A customer may subscribe to a switched voice service that includes one or more of a Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS), a digital link service and/or an Outward Wide Area Telecommunications Service (OUTWATS). When a service failure or degradation occurs, it may be detected by the network service provider or reported by a customer to the network service provider. For example, if a customer detects a failure on his/her switched voice service, the customer may report the failure to the network service provider. The network service provider may then dispatch maintenance personnel to perform trouble isolation and repair. However, in a large network, the cost of dispatching personnel for each detected and/or reported problem is very high. In addition, the customer may be receiving a degraded service or no service at all while alarms are being generated. The degraded service and the delay in performing maintenance affect customer satisfaction.